Love from above (byakuya X renji)
by BleachLoverAndNarutoNeeder101
Summary: "Renji you protected me with your life...But you end up this badly hurt" "Renji!" "Please renji...Wake up.."


Chapter 1 My new love and how it started.

There we were once again running from the water sales man in this this little town of our's. It was are home well for at least the other's it was. I Renji Abarai hated it here we always had to steal to live because no one would let us work for them. "Get back here you **worthless** brat's" There it was again everyday of our live's we are always called worthless. I hated that word so much I wanted to acutally mean something to someone. Then all of the sudden the water sales men fell straight on his face from a girl tripping him she ran passed me. "Follow me!" She said I always wanted to know why she had helped us we never helped her before maybe she felt like us.  
Me and my two friend's followed the girl even if we didn't know her. She smiles at us and said. "I'm Rukia and you three are?" She asked with a up beat tone. "I'm Renji and these are my two closest friend's." We bowed at the female. "Oh and thank you for tripping the sale's man Rukia." After that day year's and year's passed they were now teen's and Renji and Rukia satnd near there other two friend's grave's; I look at rukia, "Let's become soul reaper's Rukia." Rukia look's at him and smile's. "Then that's a promise!" The thing about this story of mine...I didn't fall in love with rukia. After we graduated from Soul Reaper Academy it seemed she didn't care for me no more. I was in the forest slicing tree's over and over. "I will become stronger!" I yelled as my anger grew and was about to slice another tree when another sword stopped mine. The wielder of the other sword was Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. In only and blink of an eye I was kneeling before him every low class soul reaper must bow to the captain's. "Renji..Tell me why are you all the way out here at this time of night?" I stood when he motion's his hand for me to follow him.

"Well I was practicing..Captain." I looked at him wondering why he was out in the forest as well. "Well Renji I was looking for you.' I was shocked to hear this from him out of all the captain's. "You are going to be** my lieutenant** from now on." My eye's grew wider at the sudden promotion. "Thank you captain..but do you honestly think I am the best choice for this?" The captain turned and glared at me. "I am the head of the Kuchiki clan and you are judging my choice?" I gulped and took a deep breath. "I will follow all of your orders captain Kuchiki!" I was about to bow but he stopped me. "There is no need for you to bow to me Renji." He lead be to where I was gonna live. It was near his room but I loved the sight of the sakura blossom's. I thanked him, he went to his room I sat in my door way and looked at the blossom's flow around in the air by the soft breezes of the wind. I soon went to bed to be awoken a few hour's later by my captain.  
"Renji I have grave new's to tell you." I sat up quickly to listen to only find out **Rukia** has broken one of the biggest law's. She has given a human her soul reaper power's and was to be brought back for **her execution.** "Come renji we will go and fetch her." I nodded and slowly stood and fixed my hair back into my pony tail after it had fallen out while I was asleep. We then left to the human world. When we arrived we didn't even have to bother looking for her and the human. "Rukia you have broken the first and greatest law for the soul reaper's and for that you must pay the price for giving your soul reaper power's to a pathetic human!" I yelled as I grabbed her by the arm but a sword had almost hit me but I had blocked it with mine. "Brother please I only met to give him half" Rukia beg's my captain he was her brother. I glared at the human for we were the same height he glared back his short spiky orange hair was something I haven't seen before well maybe one from that woman who was drunk. "You pathetic trash it is your fault Rukia is in th-" I was cut off by my captain. "Renji finish him." I nodded and jumped back.

"Roar Zabimaru!" My sword grew in length and width as it stretched out and attack's this pathetic soul. 'Ichigo run! You have no chance against my brother or Renji!" I listen to Rukia yell as I kept at it. I soon broke this human's sword who goes by the name of Ichigo.  
"Your finish so give up while you can trash!" I yelled but he just smiled at me. "Well Renji I can't do that Rukia's my friend I won't give up that easily." I growled and my sword slashed his right should and right below his chest. "You wouldn't understand what a true soul reaper in your whole life time." I watched him fall but as soon as I was heading to my captain's side the human leaps up and tried to attack me. My captain stopped the human with his own blade and shocked this Ichigo person by appearing behind him in only a matter of a second. Then Ichigo was on the ground bleeding and my captain walks to me and Rukia I had to hold her from running. "This is your fault Rukia that he die's." Captain went through the door that lead us home then I did then Rukia who only gave one glance back at Ichigo. Then they were gone to where all soul reaper's live their whole live's. Rukia was locked up but the thing was I felt bad for her. What if I was in her place. I began to walk away. "Renji why were you with my brother?' Rukia suddenly asked even though she wouldn't speak to her own brother or the many that asked her question's. "I'm his new lieutenant." I said strictly and a bit proudly. "I'm happy for you renji you desever that spot." She smiled at me I was shocked. "Why didn't you talk to your brother Rukia." She frowned, "Because we of the kuchiki family must follow the law so I know he is ashamed of me and what I have done." I nodded, "I must leave now Rukia." As soon as I left I was face to face with my captain again. "What did she say to you Renji?" I gulped as I spoke to him I told him everything he nodded a few time's.  
"We should get rest renji in a week is her execution." And with those word's the whole walk to the Kuchiki home was silent. I went back to bed but left my door open to get the soft breezes. I woke up near the afternoon and yawn's as I sat up rubbing the back of my head I went for a walk in only my white robe. I sat under a sakura tree leaning back on it gently as I watch petal's fall off and get pushed around by the breeze. "Such a lovely day isn't it Renji?" I looked up to see my captain. "Yes it is captain." He sat next to me his hair still down as well. "Might I ask what kind of friendship you have with my sister?" I sigh as i look back at the blossom's. "Well actually after she found out she was your sister she totally flipped when I told her it was a huge chance at getting many mission's and job's. For me at that time was something I thought I could never get to that was my goal was to be high up one day. She never saw that as her goal. She now just pushes me away...' The kuchiki nod's understanding me. "Well then it is her own fault for not seeing to your feeeling's other then her's alone.' I kept silent then I thought out loud in a whisper. "I wonder if the Ichigo kid will try to save her." Then captain put his hand on my shoulder looking at me. "I highly doubt he would even get a foot near her Renji" I nodded agreeing with my captain. Then when a weak passed me and ichigo were fighting once more As if he had gain the highest level of soul reaper power's I fell to my knee's stabbing my sword into the ground holding myself up.

"This...This can't be happening...Why...? Why do you wish to save Rukia?" I looked at him. **"Because I swore I would."** I was shocked at this. "Who did you swear this to?" He just looked at me and yell's.** "I swore to my very soul!"** Then I looked at the ground frowning knowing I have lost then I yell back at him. "Then I'm begging you! Save her! Save Rukia! Please!" Ichigo looks at me again with a smile. "I promise Renji." And with that I fell over from passing out. I was soon found by my captain and a few other lieutenant's and the medical squad. From how I looked I was beaten up really badly. I had woken up in a white room covered in bandage's. I then remembered what had happened and rushed into my clothes and hurried to help Ichigo in his quest to saving Rukia. I will not back down I found Ichigo's energy source and followed I found him trying to get bankai and to get stronger and faster. The I had joined him explaining I would help him. We trained more then even a captain could handle and finally got Bankai the both of them. Ichigo and renji disappear, I was rushing by trying to reach Rukia but froze when I felt a stronger energy I slowly turned and looked up. "Where are you going Renji?" I gripped my fist and spoke strongly. "I'm going to go save Rukia!" The Kuchiki just looks at me and was gone he was about to do to me what he did to ichigo two weeks ago. But I blocked his sword which shocked him. "I know all your move's captain." This is when the battle begun and I had released my bankai.  
But I had fallen before him. He threaten my life while his sword's had me held down he held one of the pink sword's to my throat but I looked at him. "You lost Renji now stay down or else. Why bother saving Rukia?" I remembered the moment where Ichigo told me what he swore. I smirked like him I looked at the kuchiki dead in the eye's. "Because I swore." He looked at me. "You swore to who?" I got on one knee. "I swore to my very soul!" I grabbed the pink sword that held my hand down and broke it back into sakura blossom's. I stood grabbing my sword. "I will not break that promise!" I ran at him which shocked him that I could even stand from the wound's the reached from my head to my very feet. I soon stabbed my sword at him but a blade hit's the ground and the rest of my sword shatter's. I then fell to the ground not hearing my captain's word's he then disappears and I was out. When I awoken I saw ichigo hold rukia on the place she was to be killed I stood and ran to them. "Renji just in time!" Ichigo lift's up Rukia and tosses her at me. As soon as she hit's I was sent flying back we yelled at ichigo but then I ran holding her I wouldn't let her be harmed and then after hours we were back at the execution spot to find a captain named Aizen making many fall to their knee's even Ichigo. Rukia was then taken from my arm's by Aizen.  
Gin use his sword's power and stabs something but it wasn't rukia it was her brother the sword pull's back and goes back to gin who was at least ten yard's away. "Brother!" Rukia cries out. "Captain!" I ran to them only to be cut down once again I hit the ground but I crawl to rukia and beg her to run. "Haha so pathetic." Aizen and Gin chuckle. I grab my sword and shove it into the ground and stood. My energy grew and I hold my sword before me. "I will protect the kuchiki until it kill's me!" My energy went around my sword then I yelled. "Bankai!" My bankai grew out into a huge wooden like dragon. "Roar Zabmaru!" My bankai fire's a energy ball at aizen but then his sword went through my stomach I fell to the ground. "Renji!" Rukia was worried about her brother, renji and ichigo. I stood again coughing up blood as I jumped onto the head of my bankai and attacks aizen again and again. Ichigo was shocked I wasn't stopping even in my state. My captain could only watch. Aizen then sent me flying gin stabs his sword into my stomach keeping me down.  
"Renji!" Rukia ran toward's me but aizen grabbed her and opened up what looked like a hollow's hole and got out a cube of power. "Ruk-Rukia..." Her eye's were blank I wasn't gonna watch I stab my sword into gin but he dodged. I got up and limped as I rush to Rukia and captain. "Heh why can't a worthless dog just learn to stay down." Aizen then slashed his sword up sending a wound up my back and blood splashed out. I kept my captain and rukia safe still. "Heh I have what I want any way's." Aizen and gin were gone sense they were at the edge renji fell right off it and hit the forest ground. Rukia was in a small coma, ichigo was knocked out and my captain couldn't move. The medic's and all the captain's and lieutenant's rushed to the kuchiki's and ichigo. A friend of ichigo's named Orhime healed all three of them. "Renji!" Rukia woke up suddenly looking around for him. "Where is renji?!" The captain stood and disappears while the medic's told rukia that renji wasn't there when they got there. I laid on the ground in pain bleeding out. "Renji you did well to prove you may one day beat me." I was picked up into my captain's arms and I was out in only a matter of second's.  
Week's passed and I woke up in my captain's room at the medical house he was reading in his bed sitting up. I try to move but a shock of pain went through me. "Renji you fought hard keep resting." Ichigo jumps through the window. "Renji your awake! How you feeling you got beat up pretty hard against aizen!" I glared and growled at him saying that. "Least I kept getting back up!" Ichigo laugh's at renji's comment. 'Yeah that's true your pretty strong now." I smile at that but was still in pain. "Oh and have you guy's seen rukia any where?" I jumped up out of bed cause of that. "You already lost her!?" I was then on the floor in pain again. "Hehe guess so" I jump up and yell in his face. "You are bloody stupid how hard is it to keep an eye on her?!" Ichigo laughs and jumps out the window. I jump onto the edge of the window watching ichigo run away. "That little brat!" I was gripping my chest in pain and my captain let out a little smile with a slight chuckle leaving his lip's. I looked at him wondering why he smiled and chuckled that was unlike him. He patted the side of his bed for me to sit on so I did as told. "Look's like she is up to it again." I laugh softly at my captain's word's agreeing with him. "Renji do you have feeling's for my sister?" I looked at him confused at first then I replied.

"Actually Captain I don't; people think I like her but not like that only as a friend." He looked at me with soft eye's I gulped while look deep into them. "Then tell me this..." I nodded agreeing I would. "Do you like me Renji? You kept standing because of the Kuchiki name tell me the truth." I gulped hard and took a deep breath so I could speak clear. "You are my captain at first I thought I was just going to be working under you, when I released I wanted to be better that was only to impress you captain Kuchiki." I bowed my head, "Forgive m-" Before I could finish he put his soft finger around my chin lifting up my head and plant's his lips against mine at first I was hesitant but I ended up kissing back from how good it felt.

After I had to pull away from his soft lip I was panting softly from how long we had been kissing. A soft blush of light pink was on my cheeks as I look at him. "Renji I had fallen for you for so long I am glad we got this fixed up." We smiled at each other, "Captain why is ichigo here any ways?" He looked out his window while I looked at him. "He actually proved to us all there is more then just law's. But true friendship and," He looks at me then. "And love here where we live. He also kept us safe Just like you he didn't give up as well. So the head captain aloud him to stay and is letting Rukia stay alive." I smiled at all of this. "Renji I get checked out today but you have to choose if you do or not." I nodded understanding, he then got up and I followed we both checked out that day. "Renji allow me to help you walk" My captain was watching me limp because that fall off of the ledge did a big part of the damage to my left leg and right arm. "I'll be fine Capt-" He cut's me off putting his hand up telling me to hush. He put my left arm around him and help's me.  
Many soul reaper's were whispering about me attacking aizen and that I wouldn't stand down to him. Some were whispering that I was going to get punished for protecting rukia and ichigo. "Don't mind them Renji you did the right thing I'm glad you wouldn't stop being so stubborn and kept fighting on you have also saved us, you and Ichigo both." I smiled brightly at my captain's compliment, as my slight blush comes back to my face. "Captain shall we meet at my place later tonight to...Unroll more about our relationship?" My blush darkened when he agreed with a slight smirk on his lip's that were so soft and gentle I wanted to kiss him again. "Alright Captain I'll see you at seven tonight." And with that I when to get ready as did my captain.  
||I do not own bleach I am just a anime and manga and a gamer girl who want's to make Manga's and anime's one day I am also hoping to become a writer tell me how I did please! Thank you have a nice day ^_^ or night :3 please don't be mean it is my first time posting.||


End file.
